


Eve

by kittkattzz



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittkattzz/pseuds/kittkattzz
Summary: My take on the classic AU where Victor Frankenstein, in a desperate attempt to end the devastation both he and his creation have wrought, keeps his promise to create the lonely creature a mate--the twist here being that, while Victor can control what goes into this new being, he has no power over what comes out… and now, having upheld his end of the bargain, whatever comes next is, in essence, going to be somebody else's problem. Written from the POV of the creature himself.
Relationships: Frankenstein's Creature/Lady Creature
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. A Prologue Of Sorts, Pt. 1 - Off To A Great Start

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm just now getting back into writing, and recently became very intrigued by Mary Shelley's Frankenstein! I decided to write a few fics about it perhaps, (mainly inspired by the 1818 version of the book, and Frankenstein: A New Musical), as I have a couple of AUs that would be fun in my opinion, but do know that I may or may not be a little rusty! I also appreciate feedback a whole lot, though it should be kept in mind that this is just for fun as well! I want to write another chapter soon, so in the meantime, I hope you enjoy what I've written so far!

I could feel my blood beginning to boil as I looked on at my pitiful creator, who stood before me empty-handed. I had ceased listening to his excuses by this point; his ramblings, his desperate grasps at explanation, were lost on me--having become nothing but senseless chatter within my eardrums. He did not keep his word, as was ever so clear to me; I needn't hear anything more.

"I tell you, she has taken leave of this place! She, why, she overpowered me--I could not stop her, you see--for she was quick, so very quick, and I--"

Fidgeting. The man was fidgeting. His foot tapped, his frame quivered; the wild motions of his hands while he spoke only served as a further annoyance in the face of such a folly, as sweat began to bead upon his forehead. Whether this was brought about by nervousness, a neurotic fit, or simply the foul, wet heat that pervade the laboratory, I could not tell; alas, I did not care.

"--and you mean to tell me, that you intend to leave your promise unfulfilled?"

He blinked. Swallowed hard. I could see the fear in his eyes, the knot in his throat, as I approached him. The closer I became, the further he backed away from my person, until he could go no further--those pitiful hands which created me clasping ever so desperately to the desk behind him. How pathetic.

"Tell me, Victor, did you truly believe that I would take stock in such a tale? That I would believe you, one who wishes upon me only misery and destruction, would speak to me in anything other than falsehoods?"

I could see a wildness returning to his eyes; clearly, what I had said incensed him. I near broke a bitter smile as the thin, disheveled man in front of me quite lost his temper… Such courage had he, for a man dwarfed by a being who, undoubtedly, held the power to bring him the worst forms of misery imaginable. 

"Hear me now, wretch!", he cried, "Do not accuse me, for in my words, there is nothing but truth! I have done all which you have asked of me! Even in my haste, I spared no expense, for I wished with all of my being to please you--"

His sudden change in demeanor, it infuriated me; this man, being the very root of my miserable existence, found it in himself to raise his voice at _me_ when questioned? I encroached upon him further; I would tolerate no such disrespect.

"Not thus! If you wished to please me, then my bride would stand here before us! Where is she, Victor? Why must you continue to lie through your teeth?!"

Closing his eyes, I could see my creator take a laboured breath, running his fingers through his oily hair, black as pitch. He appeared to be thinking, attempting to regain his composure, and, after a moment, he met my gaze with weary eyes.

"Daemon, I implore you… What is it that you see around you? What is it that you behold here, right in front of your eyes? Do you not see the evidence of my labours? Am I damned, for my second mistake was worse than the first, and I failed miserably in containing her? She, a beast so similar to you? A match in all quarters, with your strength, your speed--your _intelligence_ \--but a temperament, a mind, a _will_ all her own?" 

It was then, that my mind pulled away from rage, just long enough to scan Victor's dark, damp den of creation… and, to call it anything less than a disaster would be to far understate the condition of the room in which we now stood. Papers were aimlessly strewn about, blanketing the floor in whites and dull greys; beakers lie smashed and displaced, far from the tables on which they once sat quite plainly, and well-organized; though, the most notable aspect of the destruction was, perhaps, the complete desecration of the man's precious tools of creation--metal bent, wood snapped, items broken beyond all repair. I stood in awe of it all, for a moment, until an odd, unfamiliar sound caught my ears, then, and I turned back towards the source.

Victor was crying. Weeping, into the very hands that had given me breath.

What were they, these tears? Tears of anger? Of fear? Of sadness, or of frustration? The answer to this question, I knew not--but, it was in that very moment of thoughtful distraction, that I too came to recognize his woeful condition; Victor was, indeed, in remarkably poor health. Had the man even slept a wink since last seeing me? Had he eaten, had he seen fresh air? Such questions had dubious, doubtful answers... It was a pitiful sight, one that somehow unearthed feelings of empathy within me, despite my seeming infinite capacity to feel hatred for the man. He had suffered a great deal--perhaps, even, to the point of senselessness; those were not the tears of one who aimed to deceive.

"I have done all you have asked… I beg of you to free me, and my family, of your unyielding torment. I can take it no longer."

I said nothing; he continued.

"Your mate, your bride--whatever one may call her, she is out there, somewhere. This, I promise you, for you can see the truth in the terror of my eyes. I dare not think of what havoc she may have wrought already, as we fight one another, aimlessly; but alas, no matter how strongly you impose your will upon me, it is only that which is inside the body that one can control. Heart, lungs, brain, arteries--all of which I can, and did, choose with great care! What lies within the physical form, I have found, through repetition of this process, is the easy part. However, what is inside of the soul… This, I have no power over. Such is a feat that not even a man, with the many powers of the sciences, can accomplish. You, are living proof of that sentiment, are you not?"

These words, they upset me. They upset me, deeply, in many ways, for I knew they were true. The man who stood in front of me, I detested; I took note of each and every time he acknowledged me, along with my now wandering companion, as a wretch, a daemon, a beast. Yet, I knew from his mannerisms, his appearance, that he had done all within his power; and I knew, deep within, that I was a fool for expecting a perfect progression of events--though I, at first, rejected this notion. Regardless, my mate had taken flight; her reasons for doing so, I hadn't a clue, but there was nothing I, nor my dilapidated creator, could do about the circumstances surrounding this new creature's birth. This did not, however, cease the tossing and turning of my restless mind. Agitated as I was, a curiosity, a confusion, had been roused within me; it was plain to me that, indeed, my companion had been crafted, and awoke with quite a start. Once again surveying the room, a powerful question now occupied my mind...

"Victor."

The man's eyes rose from the floor, casting their gaze unto me. There was a moment of tense silence, before I continued.

"I wish to know, for my own purposes… When you first met her, what was she like? How, so soon, did she manage to take her leave? And where, pray tell, would you say she has gone? Tell me, Victor; tell me everything."


	2. A Prologue Of Sorts, Pt. 2 - Victor Monologues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Creature @ Victor literally every time he talks about how he dealt with the female creature: https://youtu.be/3Dc9Cn-uG7o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How on EARTH did this become over 5000 words? Frankly, I have absolutely no clue, but it was a blast to write so much banter and interaction between Victor and his creature... I guess, since this is (probably) the last you'll see of Victor in this fanfic, the hefty dose makes up for his absence later on! I hope you enjoy it!~ Chapter 3 will probably be pretty dang long as well, but we'll finally be past the prologue by that point, so I think it will be worth the wait!

Victor, though his posture betrayed great anxiety and exasperation, began to set the scene, describing to me the very events which had led to this unfortunate outcome.

"It was three days, and approximately two nights, before your arrival that she awoke; a tad early, one may suppose, but I was quite nervous, you see, that something would go wrong--"

"Quite humorous how that panned out, then, is it not, Frankenstein?"

Victor frowned. Clearly, he did not find my interjection to be all that amusing; I, however, found it bitterly comical, to a degree. My rage had, indeed, been cooled somewhat by the advent of explanation, as well as the denial of impulse--but, of course, my thorough distaste for Victor had not left me. I remained, for the most part, calm, and controlled my burning hostility for my own sake; should I cease to tolerate the man's explanation, however much it spoke to his hatred of myself, his disgust with my kind, his certainty that I and my companion were undoubtedly to be his worst mistakes, never would I be capable of locating my parted mate. She, at this moment, was a leaf in the wind; how would one locate her, then, with no knowledge of which way her wind blew?

"...As I was saying. I was, indeed, quite nervous that something would go wrong--that is, with her physical form. For you see, nonliving matter decays, and the use of recycled organs runs the risk of damage to fragile tissues. I could not bear the thought of, in my haste, completing the construction of this new creature, only to have it nonfunctional by the time of your arrival… thus, as stated previous, she awoke three days before.

"Firstly, upon her awakening, she was entirely how I had anticipated. Large, powerful, and remarkably, ah, inarticulate. She could not walk properly, nor speak, and yet, around her, I was still quite cautious, and frightened of her potential for destruction, for ruin. I will admit, in the midst of my toil, I thoroughly feared your arrival; with a knot in my stomach, I would see you walking through that door, intending to collect, or else… But, having then brought into being yet another monstrosity, once again I felt terror fill my bosom, and I was, quite suddenly, counting the hours until I could be rid of her, and you, for ever. Despite these emotions, I persevered, for I knew my torment was nearing its eternal end."

I grimaced, gritting my teeth as the man went on; Victor's tone when speaking of Her, and of myself, was filled with disgust, such great disdain, that it itched beneath my skin like a parasite; it made me sicker still, that the passive cruelty which his words then carried only further proved that Victor was, indeed, being truthful to me. He was doing as he was asked, sparing no details--even if said details spoke to his undying wish of seeing my kind disappear.

"This first day of her existence, it was spent doing the most basic of tests. You needn't worry, for they were harmless in nature; examined was her breathing, her heartbeat, her natural reflexes. I had to ensure all was in order and, much to my relief, she was well. Imperfect, as you are, by your own request, but functioning as intended at the very least.

"For the initial 24 hours that I observed her, after having done my due diligence in assessing her health, I wanted nothing more than to keep my distance--and, I decidedly chose to monitor her from afar from that point onward, save for when interaction was necessary. I loathed to look upon her, but even so, I took care of the essentials; food, water, clothing, all to the best of my ability at the time, thus ensuring her moderately favorable condition be maintained until your arrival. Though, I must make known that she did next to nothing herself our first meeting, unless prompted to do so; to eat was confusing, even, though she caught on fairly quickly, as I assume the response to such biological needs are quite woven into the fabric of the mind. In hindsight, I suppose her inactivity was simply the result of her, say, taking in her surroundings, getting ahold of her senses, the like; though, at the time, I found it to be, however unlikely, both a comfort and particularly worrisome, for while she caused little trouble, the idea I then entertained, that her mental faculties may not be adequately present, was one that would surely carry grave consequences. Oh, how I now wish such idleness was in her true nature--for it was only upon the second day of her existence, that she began to become the most troublesome and deviously wretched creature I had ever come into contact with."

Now, this description I found quite interesting, for at my birth, I was nothing short of innocent and confused; I hadn't a day in my creator's presence, of course, but certainly, this being could not have already acquired a capacity for cruelty or wickedness in such a short time. Victor, no matter how truthful he believed himself to be, would by no means judge properly my dear companion's character; his words, for that reason, I did not wholly accept as an objective and infallible truth.

"She was, of course, exceedingly curious, as one would expect of a being so new to this world… However, after a few short interactions with various objects and appliances, I quickly began to recognize her emerging disposition; for you see, she had quite the affinity for the concept of cause and effect… particularly when applied to myself or objects of significant value.

"The inception of her torment came about swiftly, somewhat harmless at first. Her motor skills improving, she made a point to approach me quite often, and, seeing as I wanted no part of her, was often denied my attention, aside from in moments of necessity; this clear rejection, however, did not phase her. Rather, she simply made a note to make demands of me more and more often and, when not given what she desired, she began to, well…"

The thin, pale man then gestured around the room; to the broken beakers, to the scattered documents, to the disarray that spanned across the entire establishment. My interest was piqued; had he angered her somehow? Provoked her, with his flippant and cruel dismissal? For what other reason would such a fresh, innocent creature turn to destruction?

"Did she lose her temper?"

Victor shook his head. In his reply, he seemed so certain of himself, so arrogant; despite his making only a simple and harmless correction, I could not help but to loathe the tone in which he so often spoke.

"No. She sought to, entertain herself, I believe; it was only when she discovered that destroying my possessions got my attention, that she began to act, quite purposefully, like a terrible and unrelenting beast. Should I attempt to dismiss her, she would, with an incredible sense of purpose, look directly into my eyes as she swept my fragile instruments off of the table, shattering them into an endless number of small, sharp fragments; she would actively seek to anger me, should I leave her to her own devices for more than a moment, and, when I began to show frustration with this behavior, a wicked smile would stretch across her terrible face; she would tower above me, her eyes shining brightly with an enraging, childlike sort of glee, but to express such emotions myself would only indulge her dark desires further. I was not given the luxury of a moment's peace, a second of rest; each waking moment, she tormented me to no end. I could not be rid of her; it mattered not what I did, for under no circumstance would she leave me be… Hah. What cruel irony."

Beholding the pain and frustration in Victor's countenance when describing my mate's slights against him, I couldn't help but to laugh; I had blood upon my hands, having inflicted upon Victor wounds that would never heal, and yet, he spoke of Her with such fervor for the crime of her inconvenient and somewhat mischievous existence, that one would think she had done far better than I in bringing the man insurmountable anguish. To relish in playful agitation, in petty revenge, to demand acknowledgement of her existence… Surely, a far worse crime than the murder of loved ones.

"Perhaps, Victor, to deprave her of the simple kindness that is one's attention, effortless as a mere glance in her direction, was a fool's errand. If I am to be honest, she seems quite charming; _how pleasant it would have been, if I were to meet her, hm?_ "

My tongue had fangs, and my words, venom, bringing about an all too familiar scowl that quickly painted Victor's features. Perhaps, what I then felt was similar to the sensation one feels when told a very humorous, albeit uncouth, joke; I could see plainly why my mate toyed with him so, for in her rebellion, I felt an odd kinship, getting lost in my own musings for a moment or two. I was yet to even see her face to face, and yet, remarkably, I found myself fond of her already.

"If I may continue… It was, after many hours of agitation, alongside the near complete deconstruction of my laboratory, that I had simply could stand it no longer. Perhaps, having had the time to ruminate upon my actions up until this point, I should not have done so, but my frustration was potent, and my fear of her fresh, for what I had witnessed frightened me so; I had beheld, within a mere 48 hours of her creation, a capacity for undeniable ruin. She was, quite clearly, disobedient and unruly by her very nature. Perhaps, even evil, I had thought at the time. In what manner, then, should I have confronted such a sudden, unexpected approach, by a terrifying devil of my own making, near grabbing me with limbs that very well could have broken in two my frail form? It was as if the pale, deathly hands of those whose graves I defiled were reaching out to me! Reaching outwards, with wicked intent! I knew not what to do and, weak in body, lacking in wit, stumbling backwards with mind half-gone, I shouted at her quite suddenly, with as much force, as much volume, as I could muster; I sought nothing more than to urge her to keep her distance, far away from my person. Frightened as I was, I meant her no harm and, even if I had, I would have been incapable of doing so, for what harm could one as weary as I do to such a fiend?"

This conversation was not one that I was coming to enjoy; each and every moment that Victor continued on, so callously and carelessly accusing my mate of misdeeds, of carrying within her an inherent evil, whilst in complete and utter ignorance to his own sins, filled me with a bitter hatred. The mere thought of Victor mistreating my now absent companion, from her very inception, no less, left every muscle within my form tensed, and every borrowed organ that lie within my frame sickened. To deny her the most basic forms of acknowledgement; to protest her efforts to communicate; to condemn behavior he himself caused; to shout at her for merely approaching. How _dare_ he? How _could_ he? What cruel being could, in good conscience, treat one, who very well could be defined as a newborn, with such hostility? It mattered not if to me if she hadn't a lick of refined nature, for such is not a quality one possesses from birth; I cared so very little about what she had destroyed, for all such instruments were inanimate, simple objects to be easily replicated and replaced. Unlike that which unceremoniously littered the floor, however, my mate was not as such. I clenched my jaw, and my fists followed suit, for then, a terrible idea, a loathsome thought, crossed my mind, as I came to recognize that my companion very well could have already met with a miserable, lonely death, her blood upon Victor's incompetent, accursed hands. My temper, once a mere flame I had cultivated in my misery, now threatened to engulf me, and everything in my path; my immense displeasure was not lost on Victor, however, for he had begun to speak with great care, then, having surely noticed as the murderous intent in my gaze returned.

"But, ah… She, while surprised, did not seem to quite grasp what had occurred. She appeared startled, blinking with an absent look upon her face, until she, as if having made some form of connection just then, began to contort her countenance into a remarkably ghastly shape. Snarling like an animal, a beast, her piercing gaze fixed upon my person, she advanced upon me, and I drew back in fear; my courage swiftly abandoned me, as I had not the strength nor the will to engage in such a confrontation, and I hastily sought the safety of my apartment, which lie just adjacent to where we now stand. Alas! Wherever I fled to, she followed, and I soon found myself alone in my bedchamber, engaged in a standoff with a being of dubious intent. Keeping in mind my frailty, of course, I knew well that I could not overpower her, for she was of grand size, and powerful by design; however, she still was lacking much of the grace found in natural movement, and thus, I outmaneuvered her, fleeing my apartment, soon locking the door behind."

I scoffed. Unbelievable.

"So you left her. Alone, by herself, in a small room."

Victor once again ran his fingers through his hair, a vexxed sigh escaping his lips. It appeared as if he, too, was becoming agitated, and it became thoroughly difficult to contain my rage as my sympathy for the man began to fall away once more. Could he not reserve kindness for a being such as myself, even for a night or two? Could he not, for once in his loathsome existence, cease to betray his kinder instincts in the face of what he himself brought into being?

"I did not, in any way, intend to bring her harm in my doing so. This, I can, and will, swear on my life. Despite the fact that she, mind you, could have very well ended my life mere moments before, I had indeed ruminated upon the idea of releasing her once she had been calmed, after so narrowly escaping her grasp, despite all of the trouble she had caused me; however, I soon assumed that simply one night alone she could stand, and I saw no harm in such a thing. My apartment was, in effect, the only area in this house of horrors in which I was certain she could not harm herself, nor I, nor anyone else who happened to pass by, or through, unannounced. I had reasoned that some quiet may do her good, and bring me the slightest peace, to know that she was safely contained; even if I myself were lacking amenities for a time, whilst they were available to her, might I add, it would allow me to rest, for what few hours of the night still remained, until the day I should prepare for your arrival. This rest, however, did not come, because the heavens do not deem me worthy of rest or health; throughout the long hours of the night, her voice echoed within this sorry excuse for a residence, filling my mind with shrill, howled notes that will continue to haunt me for ever.

"There is no other manner in which to describe these cries, other than painful, mourning, and not of this world. They shook me to my core, like hollow siren songs, and, robbed of sleep by the frigid, uncomfortable nature of the laboratory floor, alongside those unearthly sounds ringing within my ears, I began to feel a terrible foreboding, a dark, sinking feeling, building within the pit of my stomach. What welled up within me then was not fear alone, nor was it sorrow, but whatever it may have been, it had robbed me entirely of my will to contain this, she-creature. After a time, I could no longer stand it, for the pain was too great; to listen, the whole night long, to such anguished cries… Such would have torn to shreds my very soul, thus I rose from my place of resting to retrieve her. Perhaps, you despise me, hate me with all of your being, but I am no monster! I am not heartless, for I, too, am vulnerable to sympathy, to pity, even before a wretch; this, you should know well, for her very own existence was a kindness, an expression of pity, for you."

I couldn't help but to sneer; regardless of his physical condition, the small, fatigued man before me somehow managed to maintain such an air of arrogance, that I near was struck by the hand of embittered disbelief. In the time leading up to my birth, my creator's ego had consumed him, and now, it scavenged upon the remains of the man, gnawed at his pale flesh, and his weakened frame, as he stood before me, continuing to defend his selfish motivations. A rude awakening, I would soon bestow; pride goeth before the fall.

"Hah. You paint quite the picture of yourself, Frankenstein… Daren't you mention your fear of her discovery, when you at last sought to retrieve her? Of her cries being heard through the walls? Certainly, you must have considered these ideas, dear creator, before acting to ease her suffering; tell me, did she not weep unrelenting for your aid and forgiveness? Did she, perhaps, having become aware not a soul intended to show her compassion, decide she must instead claim freedom for herself, regardless of consequence? Her creation was to save your own hide, and such was your decision to attend to her, with such sloth and reluctance. A remarkably high opinion, you have of your assistance, when it is you yourself who sowed such sorrow and misery in the first place!"

Victor snapped; glaring at me, he hissed his response, offended thoroughly by the truths of which I had purveyed. Surely, he percieved such suggestions as nothing more than malicious accusations--or, perhaps, it was indeed the veritable nature of my words that angered him so, twisting his features in such a manner that they put forth an air of significant menace.

" _That_ , was not wholly my motivation. Nay, even if it was, foul beast, one can feel remorse for an action. One can repent, and alter their path; perhaps, such is not a concept that you would understand!"

Enough! I could suffer such disrespect no longer. Enraged, I lashed my arm outward, grabbing hold of Victor's collar; surprised, he gave a shrill squeak, as a mouse does when caught in the claws of a hungry feline, looking to me with wide and frightened eyes. My strength allowed me to hoist him into the air with ease; his feet dangled and kicked, completely useless, about foot or so above the filthy floor.

"How _dare_ you lace your speech with such hypocritical contempt? You, Victor, know nothing of remorse; you know nothing of repentance, and you know nothing of the suffering that your fellow-beings, such as I, endure. You, one who feels pity only for himself, who experiences remorse only when he must face the consequences of his actions, have no place to speak of repentance, to behave as if you know the mere meaning of the word."

Squirming helplessly in my mighty grip, the fool had no hope of escape; yet, even so, he continued to waste his breath, the volume of his voice growing as he placed both of his hands, dwarfed many times by my own, upon the point at which I held him. A wild look had returned to Victor's eyes, then, those windows of his soul begetting rage, fear, and, dare I say, madness; my prideful creator was, in essence, losing all sense, I was certain. He had thus abandoned his will to tread with caution, to protect his own life, for he indeed knew that under my power, he had nothing; he cared not if anyone heard, if a concerned stranger should investigate, prompted by his defiant shrieks, and behold my form. My prideful creator, he had assumed his final breaths were imminent, inescapable, for I had seized him in his hour of weakness and, I will admit, I was remarkably tempted to prove true his dark and deathly conclusion; this temptation, however, I managed to resist. Such an act didn't feel right, not now, for to have more blood upon my hands, I sought to avoid--and, more importantly, to murder Victor, in blood as cold as ice, would leave him forever remembered as an innocent, a well-loved and warm figure, absent of the selfishness and arrogance he so often displayed before me. He would be freed from the weight of his cruelty, the consequences of his actions, never again bearing the burden of grief or sorrow. Such an outcome simply could not be, and thus, just as I was, Victor would be condemned to life; this is what I had decided, as he continued to rant and rave before me.

"Fiend! Your hypocrisy is just as potent, nay, even moreso, than mine! Have you forgotten, dear creature, that it was you alone who took my youngest brother's life? You alone, in your wickedness, have wrung the neck of an infant; you, in your vengeful machinations, have framed the innocent, have taken the lives of loved ones, and perhaps, you shall soon take mine. You regret nothing, and your actions, so grave, and so wicked, are of the sort that are far beyond the hope of redemption! I know not why I ever felt sympathy for you, why I toiled away thus, until I am nothing more than skin and bone! Why is it, that I have allowed my pity to carry me thus far? Tell me, for the answer, I do not possess!"

In my resolve, my tone grew colder, then, and harsher; a newfound power had begun to well within me, for my rage was beginning to gain concentration, to become focused and pointed.

"You wish for an answer, and I shall provide one: You are desperate to escape that which you cannot mend, and those whom you cannot heal, in hopes that your mistakes will vanish to thin air. I do not attempt to deny my sins, to hide them, as you do; they are here, with me still, plain for all to see. I admit, I have played the part of the wretched; I have injured the innocent, and ended the honest, but my cruelty, summoned alone by your misdeeds, is acknowledged and, as I promised to you before my arrival, I had planned to quit such awful occupations for ever. My crimes have purpose, and meaning, that which you ignore; yours are born simply because you are a fool, a coward, with far too much pride to see the world with clear eyes."

Within Victor's mind, a retort had surely been brewing and, in my frustration with such circular conversation, it occurred to me that my creator would continue to defend himself, and deny my own truths, until he hadn't a breath left in his lungs, or until one of us dropped dead--for seeing eye to eye was, and never would be, possible between I and my vile creator; the man, he opened his foul mouth once more with the intention to speak, thus I lifted him higher, stretching my arm upward to the fullest extent, which effectively served to silence him, and focus his attention upon the most pressing matter at hand.

"I haven't the time for this nonsense, Victor. Finish your wretched story; tell me to where my mate has fled, so that I may take my leave of your loathsome presence, and pursue."

Victor swallowed, but did not answer, his eyes glistening with both fear, and defiance. This response would not satisfy me; I tightened my grip upon his collar, my calloused hand forming a tight, furious fist.

"I don't quite fancy repeating myself, Frankenstein. **Speak.** "

He then, with great reluctance, gave way to my demands.

"A-As I said, I stood, and went about retrieving her; when I reached the entrance to my apartment, however, I found that her cries had suddenly ceased--"

"And?"

"And she was gone! She had fled, do you understand?! I had, indeed, entered the room too late, for she had already taken flight, through the window--a window that, in all truthfulness, should have been far too small for her grand proportion! I hadn't even the knowledge she was _capable_ of opening windows, of understanding the concept of loops and latches; she was no more than 48 hours old! Alas! I looked outward, to the East, and caught sight of her along the coast! It was then that I had trailed her, but she was too fast, and the rocky path too treacherous; the darkness obscured my vision, and though I indeed searched for quite some time, seeking any small clue as to her whereabouts, I failed miserably, and returned here to wait for you, a pit in my stomach. Incredibly unfortunate, but what else was there for me to do? What was done, was done. She, and I, were on our own, then, and that is all."

The confirmed validity of my assumptions, as well as the sheer incompetence of my creator's statements, elicited from me a disbelieving and thoroughly agitated groan; a latch was not that complex a mechanism, and for all of the intelligence that Victor had, in that moment, it certainly appeared as if the man's mind was not quite what one would call a complex mechanism, either. How was it, that he continuously failed to grasp the gravity of his many ruinous mistakes and misjudgments?

"Unfortunate? Victor, you godforsaken fool... Do you not grasp what you have done? Has every logical facet of your mind dissolved?!"

Without warning, I dropped the man within my grasp, sending him tumbling to the floor; he landed roughly, giving a miserable yelp as his weakened body experienced the blunt force of coming into contact with the solidness of the ground below. I did not think twice about his pain; such was what he deserved.

"Look, now, at where you have chosen to reside! Surrounded by ocean, by rocks, by scarcity and poverty of the worst breed! It is through your mistreatment, your negligence, that my bride could be lost to the sea, or starving amongst the stony hills of this treacherous archipelago; yet, you behave as if this occurrence is simply a minor inconvenience to your person... You act as if her life, so fresh and so new, and so precious to me, means nothing!"

From above, thunder began to threaten, the small home's foundations shaking in fear with each great crack of God's whip. The dim greyness of the scene, it was not brought about simply by the lack of light within the room; rather, a mighty storm was brewing, both within myself and the heavens, as I considered my companion's possible condition. Alas! What woe my mate must have felt, to be caught within the great wrath of nature, without even a hovel or hole for protection upon this barren rock of an island, a mere two days after coming into existence. Such was not a trial even I had to face, a storm so undeniably wicked, and so soon after birth! Victor's tone of flippant disregard, I did not receive in good spirits.

"What now, of the weather? Of the wicked storms, of the crashing waves? What of the grass that provides no sustenance, the trees that bear no fruit, the emptiness of a wasteland that provides no shelter? Frankenstein, confess! You have delivered her to desolation; she could soon be, nay, already be, deceased!"

Victor, gazing upwards from the floor, gave me the most peculiar look, then; his expression, full of maddened vitriol, morphed, taking on an appearance of great confusion, a torn countenance. I could feel a warm wetness upon my cheeks, small streams which flowed downwards, creating little specks of darkness upon the ground where we then stood as they tumbled to oblivion; I had not noticed that I had begun to weep, nor could I distinguish the source of such tears, but regardless of my maintaining a rather stern demeanor in the face of such cruel folly, my body would obey me no longer. For my bride, I shed tears before my enemy.

"She could be gone, and you, her murderer. She, my one hope, my only light, in a world that each day grows dimmer. You know well the pain of loved ones lost; she was your promise to me, and that promise, you have thus damned. Do you not understand?"

It was this declaration that caused Victor to become entirely silent. His eyes, they dropped to the floor--what little fight the man had left inside of him draining away, as if he were a pail with a hole in its base. Perhaps, amidst all moral arguments, beyond all biased judgements of character, it was those tears, that one remarkably human behavior, that finally struck remorse into the heart of my selfish creator. It washed over him and, as water does to a flame, extinguished him; in a resigned manner, he sighed, as if bitterly accepting some form of defeat.

"...Yes. I do, indeed, understand."

At last, the man had conceded. Under normal conditions, I may have felt triumphant, or at the very least relieved, in having my creator at last acknowledge my pains, my truths. However, in such circumstances, this was not the case, for all of my senses had become overwhelmed, and exhausted. I could no longer tell my emotions apart from one another; all was muddled, and obscured, and inherently unclear. It was by no means a pleasant feeling, and called to mind my birth, my inception; I found myself pondering if, should her heart continue to beat, my mate was having similar difficulties.

Victor continued. I awaited his reply, now relatively listless.

"...I must say, if I may continue to speak, that I do not believe your mate dull enough to perish within a single night. No matter my disgust with her, she is, by my standards, remarkably intelligent, with the potential to be most deviously clever; perhaps, that is the true reason I had come to fear her, in what little time she spent here. Should she hold within her an ounce of your stamina, the weather, she will overcome. The landscape, she will adapt to, and conquer, with some difficulty. This island, though desolate, is small, and the population, negligible. So long as she remains vigilant, she will face little harm; so long as you remain determined, you shall find her once more. Of this, I am certain."

I offered nothing more than a nod in reply; my creator's words, though they did not wholly content me, returned to me but an ounce of hope. Victor's failures still stirred within me unspeakable emotions, but even so, I could at least, for a moment, hold onto the idea that I may no longer exist alone. For a time, however short, it felt as if relief from my isolation was well within my grasp; all I had to do was find her. Such would be my mission, from that point onwards.

Flashes of lighting, alongside thunder's mighty roar, greeted me at the door, as rain began to pour down from the heavens. My cloak, I tightened about myself, for regardless of nature's terrible temper, I had no intention of remaining in Victor's presence, nor of delaying my journey, any longer. However, with but one step out into the gale, the chill of the rain, already soaking through my clothing, alongside all other unfavorable conditions, alerted me to a grave realization--for my success in the journey on which I planned to embark, I saw was not at all guaranteed. Even after endless trials, and enduring great suffering, I could, indeed, very well never come to know a kindred soul. Everything, absolutely everything, could be entirely for naught. This thought, it could not end my journey before it began, but it certainly carved away at my soul, picking at what little hope had been so recently rekindled; I turned to Victor, my tone having taken on a rather dark, and dire quality, to quell my mind, and to offer him one final warning, before my perilous journey should begin.

"You had best hear me now, Victor, and hear me well; should I find her body cold, you shall bear the brunt of my grief. In one year's time, be I empty-handed, I shall return and, with my bloodlust reinvigorated, tear from you all that is precious, and all which you hold dear. This, I promise, for my mercy this day does not make it certain the next. Do not forget, Victor, that this ordeal is not yet over--for you, nor I."

With nothing more to say, I then took leave of my creator's makeshift home, marching off into the frigid darkness as small stones clicked and tumbled beneath my feet with each great stride. I did not look back, but I could feel his eyes upon me, gazing outward until I vanished from his sight.


End file.
